Sobre coisas óbvias e repentinas
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Que ele conseguisse manter o controle naquele quarto trancado" .:RDJude. SLASH. Lemon:. PRESENTE PARA A TaXXTi


●**Slash. Lemon. Actor's fic. PWP (**_?_**). RDJude. I have NOT betareader, ok?●**

**Nota**: Fic presente para a **TaXXTi**, porque se não fosse ela eu não teria me viciado em RDJude e por ela fazer fics **tão saborosas** #baba#

**Disclaimer**: Robert John Downey Jr. e David Jude Heyworth Law pertencem a mim e a Taxxti e pronto #evil eyes#

* * *

_**Sobre coisas óbvias e repentinas**_

_Por Mello Evans

* * *

_

Law piscou três vezes antes de se voltar para o texto, embora estivesse sendo um pouco complicado prestar atenção naquelas letrinhas que dançavam em seu script enquanto Robert estivesse tão perto. Jude realmente não entendia, eles fizeram o primeiro filme juntos e, agora, enquanto gravavam o segundo é que ele ficava daquela forma? Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abril as pálpebras lentamente – talvez assim esquecesse aquilo tudo, era só relaxar –, só não contou encontrar um sorridente Robert a sua frente lhe perguntando se estava tudo bem e o motivo de sua desconcentração. A única coisa que o inglês pôde fazer foi angular seus lábios em um quase sorriso bobo.

_Será que era muito óbvio aquela paixão repentina?_

**-x-**

O dia foi proveitoso, o sol não estava muito quente, as gravações de Sherlock Holmes 2 não foram puxadas e eles voltaram cedo para o hotel. Mas é como dizem: mente ocioso é fábrica do Capeta e Jude não conseguia mais deixar de pensar naqueles olhos negros e marotos que sempre pesavam sobre si, bastava um simples aperto de mão e ele já se retraía completamente (embora fosse evidente que ele quisesse exatamente o contrário). Em outros tempos aquilo seria inteiramente normal, não? Afinal eles brincavam _tanto _um com o outro, se elogiavam _tanto_ nas entrevistas... Ele mesmo dissera a Robert uma vez que precisava dele, não?

Tentou assistir a um canal fechado, nada que prestasse; obrigou-se a comer algo, mas não conseguia, afinal tinham muitas outras coisas saborosas por aí – principalmente no quarto ao lado –; arriscou dormir e enfim caiu em um estado letárgico entre o sono e o despertar, mas o seu quase-esquecimento durou pouco (bem pouco).

Um barulho distante. Isso lá eram horas de alguém bater na porta? Lembrou-se. Estava esperando o serviço de quarto, ele não deixara ninguém entrar pela manhã para ajeitar o local (afinal ele não poderia deixar nenhuma mulher entrar no quarto bem na hora em que ele acordara e vira seus lençóis nada limpos pelos sonhos pecaminosos da madrugada, ele era um cavalheiro!). Levantou-se a força, solicitaria a pobre mulher que viesse apenas no dia seguinte, só pedia mentalmente para que uma certa pessoa do seu elenco não estivesse rondando os corredores naquele exato momento.

_Obviamente aquele não era seu dia de sorte_.

"—Olá!" – Disse entrando com seu riso característico. "—Você anda muito estranho ultimamente, não? Vamos assistir alguma coisa? Barzinho?" – Perguntou _inocentemente_ ninguém menos que Robert Downey Jr (antes fosse a camareira, ela não despertava nenhum libido secreto seu).

Jude engoliu em seco enquanto fechava o acesso ao corredor, aquilo já estava ficando pessoal demais. Que ele conseguisse manter o controle naquele quarto trancado – sim! Ele _instintivamente_ girou a chave no trinco.

"—Não estou muito afim." – Falou sinceramente tentando ser como sempre foi. Amável.

"—Então está decidido, ficaremos aqui." – Sentou na única e enorme cama do quarto.

O inglês pensou seriamente em se aproveitar daquilo, mas não... Ele não era pessoa para aquilo. Embora tudo estivesse sendo brusco demais (ou não).

"—O que foi? Não precisa mais de mim? Achei que fôssemos amigos." – Reclamou o moreno vendo Jude sentar-se ao seu lado.

"—E so-," – Apressou-se em dizer, mas têm certas coisas que tiram suas reações e essa era uma delas.

O americano tinha deitado a cabeça em seu ombro, teria pensado ser uma coisa normal se ele não estivesse se sentindo como um garoto de 13 anos. _Será que o outro poderia estar_... Não! O inglês repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensar tal absurdo, o homem era casado e ele tinha sua namorada também, afinal não era a primeira vez que os dois tinham aquele contato.

"—O que foi?" – Indagou com a cabeça ainda no ombro de Law.

Jude realmente quis responder, mas simplesmente não pôde por estar ocupado demais tendo um de seus mais novos conflitos internos. Virou o rosto, ele só queria sentir o cheiro – o moreno nem notaria nada.

Robert indubitavelmente não notaria nada. Não notaria se não estivesse o observando, se não segurasse de forma inesperada sua nuca, se não aproximasse seus lábios, não notaria absolutamente nada se, naquele exato momento, não estivesse lhe beijando prazerosamente.

A única coisa que Law pôde fazer foi deixar aquela língua marota adentrar a sua boca e valsar deliciosamente com a sua enquanto sentia mãos urgentes tentando sentir o seu corpo mais próximo.

Robert não perdeu tempo em deixar o corpo anglo-saxão sob o seu, suas mãos vagavam amorais naquele corpo firme, os ofegos aumentavam, mas o moreno sentiu muito bem quando Jude inverteu as posições e colocou a coxa entre suas pernas.

Jude sorriu de cima enquanto se movia torpemente, mas ainda conseguiu perguntar ofegante. "—O-o que foi isso?"

"—Existem coisas repentinas que surgem de coisas óbvias. Você estava sendo óbvio demais, achei que eu também."

_E estava, _estava_ sim. Os toques, os abraços, as frases... Tudo tão claro!_

E agora que ele estava sabendo não iria se deter, não iria parar de agarrar aquele americano, não iria pensar em quê aquilo iria dar – embora soubesse muito bem. Abaixou-se tentando sentir o cheiro, a textura daquela pele cobiçada há meses. Desabotoou a camisa de botão, sentindo dedos quentes adentrando sua calça. Ele já estava ficando louco.

Robert não esperou – já tinha esperado demais – arrancou os botões da calça clara de Jude, abaixou-se sentindo a ereção do inglês sob seus dedos. "—Você quer?"

Law apenas meneou a cabeça, claro que ele queria, seus olhos azuis faiscavam de desejo enquanto sentia sua peça intima ser retirada de forma lenta por aqueles dentes amorais. Entrelaçou seus dedos naquele mar de cabelos escuros, gemeu, arqueou-se. Por todos os santos, aquela língua era _tão_ quente. Sentiu suas roupas serem tiradas peça por peça e quando se viu já estava de costas, sentindo beijos serem distribuídos ao longo de suas costas, descendo lenta e dolorosamente. "—Hum... Ro-robert, mais."

Seus desejos foram atendidos prontamente.

O americano tocou impudicamente aquelas nádegas durinhas, mordeu, beijou, passou a língua entre elas – se tudo continuasse daquele jeito, ele não se aguentaria por muito tempo. Instintivamente começou a tocar-se, ele era tão lindo... Mas Jude não deixou que ele se acariciasse sozinho.

Ambos ficaram de joelho na enorme cama, nus, se tocando, mordendo um o pescoço do outro, se masturbando, se dando prazer.

Mas o moreno logo acabou com aquela tortura, colocou o inglês com os joelhos flexionados e as mãos se apoiando naquela cama – ele realmente ficava sexy naquela posição –, deixou seu hálito tocar a nuca branca, mordeu libertino a orelha direita. "—Jude, você realmente quer?" – Perguntou rouco.

"—Sim." – Foi tudo que ele pôde responder.

Robert colocou seus dedos dentro da boca úmida do outro, retirou-os logo em seguida para forçar na entrada de Jude.

O inglês gemeu ao sentir a ardência da invasão daqueles dedos, agarrou-se aos lençóis sentindo que a cada minuto aquilo ficava mais gostoso, principalmente quando Robert ia fundo. "—D-de novo."

Robert logo retirou os dedos, aquilo ficaria ainda mais interessante. Forçou-se. Era tão apertado, quente. "—Assim está bom?" – Inquiriu quase não se aguentando.

Jude apenas gemeu, não tinha como falar nada naquele exato minuto, impeliu-se para trás, ele queria mais, ele queria velocidade, sentir Robert deslizar-se mais em seu interior e o teve. Provou o ritmo acelerando, as investida irem cada vez mais naquele ponto que tirava sua sanidade, as mãos do moreno acariciavam seu membro suplicante. "—Eu vou-." – Não, ele não iria até que Robert o deixasse.

O americano apertou a base de seu membro na mesma hora em que gozava libertinamente em seu interior.

Jude realmente não gostou quando o moreno saiu dele, mas suas queixas não seriam ouvidas já que Robert começou a lamber seus dedos e esfregar o corpo suado no seu, tirando qualquer capacidade de raciocínio sua. "—Eu também quero."

"—Eu também." – Disse girando seu corpo envolta no de Robert. Compeliu-se a ir mais fundo, sentindo o apertar – Deus! Como Robert conseguira se controlar tanto? Aumentou a cadencia achando que iria enlouquecer com toda aquela quentura, acariciou o membro suplicante do outro. Eles iriam juntos, eles iriam torpes ao cume. Gemeu _sentindo_ suas pernas fraquejarem, _sentindo_ os espasmos do êxtase de estar dentro daquele lugar tão quente, _sentindo_ Robert segui-lo.

Ambos caíram exaustos e suados entre os lençóis e acabaram pegando no sono.

Jude Law jamais duvidaria de coisas tão óbvias e sabia que fatos repentinos assim aconteceriam várias vezes entre os dois.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Certo TaXXTi, eu estou em uma fase mental de bloqueio, não sei nem como saiu essa _coisinha_ (A __nossa__ luz slash tava meio fraca, além de ser minha primeira actor's fic __**u.u'**__). Não está boa, eu sei #chora no canto#, mas saiba que foi com todo o carinho pra você, certo?_

_E quanto a você... isso mesmo, você que está lendo isso aqui. __**Review**__?_

_**P.S:**__ Ô saúde em Robert? huwhuahuhuwhau_


End file.
